wrestling_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
TNA Impact- Current Roster and Wrestlers who could Improve Impact
Male Wrestlers 'Abyss/Joseph Park: '''TNA Television Champion and Former X Division Champion. "The Monster" Abyss is an uncontrollable, unstopable wrecking machine. His alter ego, Joseph Park is a rookie wrestler, but once he see's his own blood, he unleashes Abyss. Currently trying to find a balance between the two. Wrestling Standard: Average '''Austin Aries: '''Current X Division Champion, Former World Heavyweight Champion and Former TNA Tag Team Champion. Aries is involved in a feud with Former X Division Champion, World Heavyweight Champion and Former Tag Team Champ, Chris Sabin over the X Division belt and constantly battle over the title. Aries is dating former TNA Knockout, Rosita. Wrestling Standard: High '''Bobby Roode: '''5 time TNA Tag Team Champ, Former World Heavyweight Champ and TNA Tournament Champion (2013) Roode has been feuding with 1996 Olympic Gold Medalist, Kurt Angle. Wrestling Standard: Average '''Bully Ray: '''2 time TNA World Heavyweight Champ and 2 time TNA Tag Team Champion. Former leader of the faction Aces and Eights with former girlfriend, Brooke Tessmacher. Is currently feuding with former Vice President of Aces and Eights and also 2 time Heavyweight Champion, Mr Anderson, who recently bet Bully Ray in a Casket Match. Wrestling Standard: Low '''Chris Sabin: '''8 time TNA X Division Champion and former Tag Team Champion and Former World Heavyweight Champion. Former member of the Tag Team, Motor City Machine Guns. Currently in a feud with former girlfriend and former 2 time Knockout Champ, Velvet Sky. Has hired German Wrestler, Alpha Female as his bodyguard. Wrestling Standard: Average '''Christopher Daniels: '''4 time X Division Champion and 2 time Tag Team Champ. His alter ego is Curry Man, a masked wrestler. He is currently wrestling in the Tag Team Division as part of "Bad Influence" with Kazarian. Wrestling Standard: High '''The American Wolves: '''Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards. Former SCW Tag Champions. Currently working in TNA as the first debuting wrestlers under MVP and act as his protection. Wrestling Standard: High '''Eric Young (EY): '''2 time Former TNA TV Champion, Former Knockouts Tag Champion and 1 time X Division Champion. The on-screen husband of Knockout, ODB. Tag Team Partner of Abyss. Wresting standard: Average '''Ethan Carter III (EC3): '''On-screen nephew of Dixie Carter, TNA President. Winner of TNA's Joker's Wild and is also the tag team partner of current World Heavyweight Champion, Magnus. Wrestling Standard: Average '''Garett Bischoff: '''Son of Eric Bischoff. Not much is known about Garrett Bischoff as he has not seen much in-ring action. He was a member of the Aces and Eights faction and also a member of Immortal. Is inactive due to injury. Wrestling standard: N/A '''Gunner: '''Former TNA TV Champion and former Tag Team Champion. Tag partners with James Storm and is also the holder of two of the briefcases from Feast or Fired, Tag Team and World Heavyweight contenderships. Wrestling standard: High '''Hernandez: '''Former 5 time Tag Team Champion and former member of Mexican America. Has not appeared since Chavo Guerrero was fired. Wrestling Standard: High '''James Storm: '''Former World Heavyweight Champ and 5 time Tag Team Champion. Currently paired with Gunner but previous alliances include Bobby Roode and Christopher Daniels. Wrestling Standard: High '''Jeff Hardy: '''3 time Former World Heavyweight Champion. Recently left the company due to disputes with the company but is set to return as a new character, Willow. Wrestling Standard: High '''Jessie Godderz: '''Current TNA Tag Team Champion as part of the Bromans with Robbie E, former boyfriend of former TNA Knockout Champion, Tara. Wrestling Standard: Average '''Kazarian (Kaz): '''5 time X Division Champion and former TNA Tag Team Champion. Is currently working the Tag Team division as part of Bad Influence with Christopher. Also TNA World Cup winner 2013. Wrestling standard: Average '''Kenny King: '''Former TNA X Division Champion and TNA World Cup winner 2013. Inactive due to injury. Wrestling Standard: Average '''King Mo: '''Hasn't seen much action in TNA matches and has yet to make an impact as he is signed also with Bellator MMA. Wrestling Standard: N/A '''Knux: '''Former member of Aces and Eights. Wrestling standard: Low '''Kurt Angle: '''Olympic Gold Medalist and Hall of Famer. Former X Division Champion and 5 time World Heavyweight Champion. Wrestling standard: High '''Magnus: '''Current TNA World Heavyweight Champion. 2 time TNA Tag Team Champion. Currently the "Face" of TNA thanks to the favors of Dixie Carter. Wrestling Standard: High '''Manik: '''Formally known as Suicide. 2 time X Division Champion and known as TNA's High Flying Masked Man. Wrestling standard: Average '''Mr. Anderson: '''2 time TNA World Heavyweight Champion and former VP of Aces and Eights. Recently bet Bully Ray in a Casket Match in their on-going feud. '''MVP: '''New to TNA as the new "Investor". Former WWE Tag Team Champion. In talks to be the Chief of Operations in TNA. Wrestling standard: High '''Rob Terry: '''Former TNA TV Champion and former Tag Team Division participant. On tour with Wrestle-1 and is inactive. Wrestling standard: Average '''Robbie E: '''Former TNA TV Champion and X Division Champion. Current TNA World Tag Team Champion with Jessie Godderz in the Bromans. Wrestling Standard: Average. '''Rockstar Spud: '''Chief of Staff. Former OVW TV Champion. Wrestling standard: Low ' Samoa Joe: '''4 time X Division Champion, 2 time TNA Tag Team Champion, 1 time TV Champion and Former World Heavyweight Champion. Is current contender for the World Heavyweight Title again. Wrestling standard: High '''Sam Shaw: '''Gut Check winner. Wrestling standard: Average '''Zema Ion: '''Former X Division Champion and current member of the Bromans, untitled. Wrestling standard: Average Female Wrestlers '''Alpha Female: '''Most current signing to TNA. Is Chris Sabin's personal bodyguard, attacking Velvet Sky. Wrestling Standard: Average '''Brooke: '''Former 2 time Knockouts Champion and former Knockouts Tag Team Champions. Former Co-Leader of the Aces and Eights with former boyfriend, Bully Ray Wrestling standard: Average '''Gail Kim: '''3 time Knockouts Champion and 1 time Knockouts Tag Team Champion. Currently sided with Lei'd Tapa. Wrestling Standard: High '''Lei'd Tapa: '''Current OVW Women's Champion and current bodyguard for Gail Kim. Wrestling standard: Low '''Madison Rayne: '''Current Knockouts Champion and former 2 time Knockout Tag Team Champ. Former member of The Beautiful People Faction. Wrestling standard: Average '''ODB: '''4 time Knockouts Champion and Former Knockouts Tag Team Champion. Wrestling standard: Average '''Taryn Terrell: '''Former OVW Women's Champion. Inactive due to Maternity leave. '''Velvet Sky: '''2 time TNA Knockouts Champion and 1 time Knockouts Tag Team Champion. Currently feuding with Chris Sabin, her ex-boyfriend Wrestling Standard: Average Undebuted '''Ultimate Tiger: '''Newly contracted and has yet to debut for Impact but has appeared on Xplosion against Zema Ion and Curry Man. Wrestling Standard: High '''Santana Garrett: '''Has appeared a couple of times on Impact Wrestling and has proved herself to be a very capable wrestler. Wrestling Standard: Average Wrestlers who TNA need to sign: *Harry Smith- A wrestler and a member of the Hart Dynasty, the son of Davey Boy Smith and the nephew of Bret Hart. Former Tag Team Champion for WWE. -Harry Smith comes from a wrestling family that is in it's Third Generation of wrestlers. A graduate of the Hart Dungeon he is obviously well trained in Professional Wrestling. Smith would make a great addition to Impact Wrestling. I could see him teaming up with the likes of Chris Sabin. I'd like to see him come in and be in a feud with someone like Samuel Shaw, and give the show a bit more of an edge. *Christian York- Lost to Zema Ion in the gut check challenge and became a contender for the X Division Belt. - York has the experience with TNA already to make an Impact and has the credentials to start up a feud with Zema Ion, which would be good because all Ion is good for at the moment is jobbing. Fair enough, it gets him to portray his talents, I get that. But he needs to go in a real match and not cut through Austin Aries' promo, which was stupid. He needs to think rationally and a feud with York would be amazing. I could also see him challenging Samuel Shaw. *Ophidian- Egyptian masked wrestler. Epic in-ring ability. - A wrestler like this brings more mystery into the company, like back when Suicide was under a mask and no one knew who he was. Now I would bring Ophidian on his own to storm the X Division, but I've seen the talent of the Osirian Portal, that consists of Amasis, Ophidian and Escorpion Egipico. *The Osirian Portal- A tag team consisting of three members. Of Egyptian descent consisting of two High Flyers. -The TNA Tag Division is in desperate need of some new Tag Teams. They recently got the American Wolves to the roster, but the competition is going to be strange with whats remaining, The Bromans, Bad Influence and Storm/Gunner. These guys would make the competition more interesting. Orphidian could add more flare to the X Division, Escorpion would be epic in the World Heavyweight fight and Amasis would be epic in a feud with Zema Ion. *Alissa Flash- Was previously a knockout, but she was never given a proper chance to make her place at TNA and was just swept under the rug. -Alissa Flash knows her way around the ring. She established herself as the masked Raisha Saeed but as Alissa Flash, was never really given the time of day. I feel if the Knockouts belt was put on her, she'd make a VERY fresh face for the direction of the Knockouts. *Rosita- Former TNA Knockouts Champion. -Rosita's stint in TNA was a bit... weak, in a sense. She was part of Mexican America and was the Title holder with Sarita, who basically took all the spotlight from Rosita. Now Rosita is very agile and petite, which is something the division doesn't have. Although, she isn't the GREATEST wrestler but she has an arsenal of moves that would show Brooke Tessmacher a thing or two. Category:Ersason219 Category:TNA Category:Roster